look out, world!
by lunatic fringe
Summary: A collection of ficlets about Seifer, Rinoa, and their children. With any luck, the kids will be nothing like their parents. Done for 30-children on LiveJournal.
1. expecting

So... I'm doing this for the **30-children** (- should actually be an underscore) writing challenge on LiveJournal. My pairing is — LOL TAKE A GUESS — Seifer/Rinoa. Ooh, shock, I _know_. :P Anyway, I'm going to be delving into their family life and what their children would be like, lulz. Just for the hell of it.

And because come _on_, who _doesn't_ wanna see domestic!Seifer? ;)

This will be set up into chapters because there are going to be fifteen of them in all. (Fifteen or thirty, that's the choice at the comm, and since I'm an underachiever I totally chose the 15.)

* * *

**expecting**

* * *

"Congratulations... you're pregnant!" The doctor smiles and looks at the couple in front of him. "About... seven weeks, actually."

Really, Seifer doesn't know what to say to that. Part of him wants to be excited, and the other part wants to run like hell. He loves Rinoa, yes, but that's just the thing — he loves Rinoa. And now some brat is going to come around and steal her all for his or her own? Call him selfish, but come on, now, that's just not quite fair. He's only had her to himself for a mere three years!

"That's great!" Rinoa says with a happy laugh. She looks at Seifer, squeezing his hand. "Isn't this great?"

For a second, he's still at a loss for words, but when he looks at the sonogram screen and looks into Rinoa's eyes, he suddenly knows what to say. He forgets about the childish envy he felt toward the unborn kid and realizes this is something he actually wants after all.

"Yeah, it is." And he smiles back at her.

* * *

**from the authoress:** lololol. :)


	2. inheritance

Decided to try and be chronological with this little series. :) We'll see how that goes.

* * *

**inheritance**

* * *

Gently, Quistis hovers her finger above the tiny hand of the newborn in Seifer's arms. Much to her surprise, the little girl clasps her hand around Quistis' finger, her eyes still closed. Quistis can't help but smile, and both Seifer and Rinoa are doing the same.

"What a little angel," Quistis says softly. "It's hard to believe she gave you such a hard time during the labor."

Rinoa suddenly laughs. "Are you kidding? You're forgetting one thing."

Quistis looks at her and grins before looking at Seifer. "You're right. She _is_ Seifer's daughter."

Seifer just shrugs because to be honest, he agrees. The kid got more than blond hair from him.


	3. beach

"..." Squall would later say, once he found out the news.

Rinoa and Seifer would mumble, simultaneously, "How predictable."

* * *

**beach**

* * *

Seifer and Rinoa are at the beach with Leila, watching the two-year-old shovel sand into a bucket that's been overflowing for several minutes now. While she's out in the sun and somehow managing to get tan, her parents are sitting under a large umbrella (seriously, with parents as sun-sensitive as they are and her light hair, _where did she get that?_), Seifer with his hands folded across his stomach and watching his baby like a hawk, and Rinoa stretched out on the long chair, sunglasses propped up on her head. Seifer's eyes happen to wander over to her and he wonders if she's sleeping; her eyes are closed and, what the hell, she's been pretty damn quiet.

Well, he's never been one to be quiet about things, so he flicks her arm. "Hey, 'Noa. You awake?"

"Yeah," she says, her eyes still closed. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'. Leila's, uh..." He looks out to the sand again and rests his gaze on his daughter. "I dunno what the hell she's doin'. Keeps pilin' sand into that bucket, and the thing's about buried. Think I'll take her out into the water."

"Alright," says Rinoa, and she opens her eyes and turns her head toward Seifer. "But before you go, there's something I gotta tell you."

"I know. Put the floatation things on her arms, pile on the sunscreen, stick her in an inner tube, keep constant watch..."

Rinoa laughs. "Well, yeah, but..." Now she sits up and leans in close to him. "I went to the doctor this morning while you were at work. And, uh... I'm pregnant again."

His sunglasses are preventing her from seeing any expression in his eyes, but it's not like she needs to rely on them anyway; before she can even so much as smile, he's got her wrapped up in a too-tight hug. She coughs lightly to signal that she can't breathe, and he eases up a bit before finally just pulling back.

"I take it you're happy?"

Seifer nods. "Hell yeah, I'm happy!" He grins as he motions for Leila to come over to him so he can gear her up. As the girl smacks sand off the bucket and works on emptying it, Seifer tells Rinoa, "Maybe with a sibling, Ly won't be so inclined to focus on a bucket of sand for hours on end."

Rinoa just laughs.


End file.
